Champion of Hearts
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Five kisses shared by Seth Rollins and five female wrestlers. Happy Birthday, Seth!


_Champion of Hearts_

* * *

 _Seth/Nikki_

He watched her carefully like a predator stalks his prey. Despite his best efforts to remain the appearance of an innocently intrigued bystander he still came across as a creep to the woman as she stuffed her running shoes into her workout bag.

"Can I help you?"

Seth nearly dropped the fifty-pound weight on his foot as her abrupt question shook his nerve endings. If it weren't for the fact that they were the last two gym goers in the building, he would think her voice deafened everyone around them. "No," he responded with a childish fear hiding in his throat.

Nikki rolled her eyes and swung her gym bag over her shoulder. "I'm messing with you. I did catch you staring, though."

"It's not going to happen again, I promise."

"Seriously, quit it. It's fine. I don't mind a little audience when I'm hitting the squat rack. It boosts my confidence."

Seth wasn't normally at a loss for words, but in the presence of Nikki Bella, he couldn't be paid to speak. With every golden breath, she stole away his will to even think of an English word to fill the empty silence. She was perfect in every definition of the term and he wanted to wrap his arm around her and call it a day.

Or a month.

Or a year.

Hopefully an eternity.

Nikki began walking past the dumbfounded man before stopping right next to him. "Don't be a stranger around the locker room, okay? I know that you usually keep to yourself and you like to be on your own, but we can't survive this journey if we don't work together. Just think about it: if you hadn't been staring at me for the last thirty minutes, I wouldn't have had the confidence to do another three sets of those booty-busters. I've been waiting for that surge in strength since my surgery." She placed a sugary smile over her plump lips. "Thanks," she told him with a quick peck on his warm cheek.

Any words he thought he was conjuring slipped away with the rest of his chances.

 _Seth/Renee_

That kiss was wrong on every level known to man. Seth broke codes within codes just by thinking back to it and despite his intentions to forget that it happened, he still enjoyed each second that he spent with his lips wrapped around that Canadian's.

Renee, on the other hand, was the true guilty party. She'd cheated on her doting boyfriend with his best friend and it took three whole days for her to realize the moral consequences of her actions. With every glance, Dean sent her way she pictured Seth's eyes over his and her brain became a puddle of confusion and hormones.

She needed to kiss Seth again to be sure. She wasn't about to ruin her relationship with Dean by telling him the truth unless something was going to come out of it in the end. A relationship, friendship (with benefits), or even a mutual distancing with Seth would suffice - but she needed clarity.

And it wasn't until her lips crashed onto his again and her arms latched around his neck that she decided nothing less than a lifetime would be enough for them.

Then they saw Dean in the doorway.

 _Seth/Paige_

"You're back."

Seth looked up from his phone as he sat patiently for his rental car to be brought around to him. He stood up from the curb as he made eye contact with the familiar voice and shoved his phone deep into his pocket. "I can explain-"

"Explain what - how you could leave without warning?"

"I was in recovery," he explained.

Paige bit her lips quietly before continuing. "What about how you never called me while you were gone?"

He knew this was a bit harder to explain. There wasn't a lot he could say that would make up for the time lost while he was out recovering after a brutal injury and surgery, but there needed to be something out there that would take his thoughts and put them into sentences.

"I wanted to. But, every time I picked up the phone to make the call I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" she inquired.

"I was afraid of scaring you off with the weird attachment. I didn't think we were ever super serious. Calling you and asking you to come out and see me felt wrong."

The Brit crossed her arms, allowing her suitcase to stand upright next to her. She wasn't a fan of detailed recounts of past mistakes or even memories. She was a fan of the future and all that it had to offer. Even if that future she thought of always seemed to have Seth in it when he couldn't find the time to pick up his phone and make a quick call.

"We were together for a while, Seth. I didn't care how weird it felt to be seen with or around you, I just know that it felt damn good when it happened." She sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're back now and I have to respect your boundaries so I'll see you around."

Paige grabbed onto her suitcase and began to wheel it off behind her until a firm hand grabbed ahold of her pale arm and spun her around. Quickly, Seth brought her face to his and embraced her with a generous kiss that made her forget everything she'd previously spoke to him.

So much for not being serious.

 _Seth/Eva_

They were odd and unstoppable. He ran the show on the main roster and she kept things moving down in NXT, within their respective divisions.

Nobody liked them on either side. He was notorious for getting whatever he wanted regardless of the means and she walked into the company on a bad reputation. They were living on eggshells already so when the photos of their intimate sessions in private hotel rooms were discovered, it was no wonder that they played it up with every breath.

In addition, that kiss at the front of the stage on Monday Night RAW solidified whatever they decided they were. Nobody could mess with them because nobody could touch them. Regardless of talent, size, name, or experience - Seth and Eva were on top of it all.

"We're gonna rule the world," Eva mumbled into his lips before they parted in front of the packed audience.

Her words only intensified whatever hormones were rushing through the man's body. He gripped her waist a little tighter to close any unnecessary space between them and filled whatever was left with the bits of passion running throughout his veins.

It didn't matter what people thought of them. He got the girl and the position. Seth was the winner.

Seth was the champion of hearts.

 _Seth/Brie_

His finger traced circles around her bare skin as his lips trailed up and down her neck. How they ended up on the kitchen floor was a mystery, but the contrast between icy tiles and radiating skin shook Brie's core in the best way possible.

Moreover, his gentle kisses allowed her to ignore both extremes and focus on the immense joy that followed.

"You smell good," he teased as he refrained from actually kissing her and simply dabbed his nose against her skin with fake sniffs. "So, so good..."

"Stop!" she pleaded. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist and pulled him close to her so their skin was pressing against each other's. His warmth filled each pore on her body and flooded into her soul. It felt like he had sunshine in his blood and his kisses were transfusing them into her body. It was inexplicably wonderful.

Her kisses tasted like apples. Or, strawberries. On the other hand, blueberries. He couldn't tell beyond how fruity they felt as they tingled his sensitive lips. She was absolutely everything to him, even when they couldn't make it all the way upstairs to the bedroom for a passionate love making session. She made even their dirtiest moments feel romantic, their most serious fights turn sweet, and their hardest fought battles seem easy.

Her lying under him on the kitchen floor was a victory. Everything they'd gone through was two inches tall in comparison to how he felt when he was around her.

It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing because as long as she was with him, Seth was genuinely the happiest man on earth.

* * *

 **This little 5-shot was in dedication to Seth's 30th birthday! It's still May 28th here for a little while so I decided to commemorate this occasion by giving Seth a lot of love...and letting him have the ladies. Some of these pairings may not be ideal and they are all fairly short, but I wanted to keep each one powerful without ruining them with wordiness.**

 **Let me know which kiss/couple was your favorite! And, be sure to tell me if you think one of these kisses should be turned into a full story or if I should just take a couple and expand on that...whatever you want! I always love to hear from you guys so feel free to go at it with your reviews.**

 **With love. :)**


End file.
